


His Safe Place

by Sora_neesama



Series: Femdom Gamer in the Animeverse [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uzumaki Naruto, BDSM, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, Kink Negotiation, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Puppy Play, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_neesama/pseuds/Sora_neesama
Summary: Only with her, he doesn't have to be the all-powerful Hokage.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Original Female Character(s), Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Femdom Gamer in the Animeverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963942
Kudos: 5





	His Safe Place

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto and anything recognizable don't belong to me so please don't sue. This is an adult fic so kids lets be safe and don't read it's not worth it ok? English is my 5th language and self-taught so don't expect perfection. 
> 
> This is my first fic, I am testing the water to see how it goes. At the moment its a one-shot, it's a kinda a sequel to a story idea I have in mind (don't worry it can be read as stand-alone). If you have zero knowledge of BDSM this ain't for you.

* * *

Looking at the blonde head on her lap she couldn't help but smile It's quite nostalgic. She could still remember when she moved to Konoha as a Hime with no living clan members. He was already married to Hinata-chan and they were pregnant with little Himawari to this day she is still surprised at how they both courted her especially sweet Hinata. That woman can be persistent she shouldn't have been surprised seeing how Hinata fought to be with Naruto but she wasn't expecting her to be open to sharing Naruto especially after she explained how non-vanilla she was. Naruto himself was a surprise having grown up watching his story before transmigrating she didn't expect the submissiveness she found in him. He is a Protector, Saviour, All Accepting and Beloved Hokage/Friend, and a Great Father all in all. She was very against engaging in a romantic and D/s relationship with him but thank God for Hinata who made her give it a chance.

She was a bit reticent at first especially with her previous world view on any kind of poly, to be honest, the first months she was waiting for the other shoe to drop be it with Hinata, being called a homewrecker, you name it. As time went it finally sunk in that these people have different values and Hinata and Naruto genuinely wanted a relationship with her that realization made the rest easier. As someone who has been studying theoretical knowledge of BDSM since her teens and entering the community in adulthood and living the lifestyle for decades, the one thing she is good at is communicating. Truth the three of them got some heavy mental and emotional baggage and insecurities that make the bijuus look like chihuahuas but they learned to be vulnerable with each other. With them she didn't need to act like an unreachable sadistic domme, Naruto didn't need to hide his vulnerabilities behind his sunny smile and Hinata's needs and emotions weren't invalidated. 

"I can almost hear you thinking _mon Coeur,_ would you like to share? " Naruto inquired raising his head blue eyes meeting her dark ones. She shook her head her hand gently gripped his soft locks guiding him up for a kiss. A big overpowered man like him trusting her enough to follow her lead in their relationship never doubting his wellbeing/safety, the fact that he is a shinobi (no one can argue that they are a crazy paranoid bunch), is sobering. Even with her Gamer abilities, she knows he could crush her in a few minutes, to be honest, the knowledge arouses her more than it should.

"I was reminiscing our courtship tomorrow will be ten years since we became a triad. Anyways you seem to have had stressful days recently what do you say about being a good pup for me hmm?" They both knew it was a command unless he safeword its gonna happen. She petted him waiting, Naruto isn't a brat exactly it's just he doesn't take harsh demands well ( she learned that the hard way), with him its always like trying to befriend a wild kitten better to gently lure them in than be forceful.

"Yeah sounds good but I can't handle any dark play today." He replied surprising me a bit its been a while since he made any kind of request before a scene.

" Would you count sex as a dark play today? What about mindfuck? Any aftercare needs? Would you like Hinata to participate?" She inquired realizing that today is one of those special days. 

"No sex when I am in pet space but would like it as aftercare. No mindfuck I am not in a good mindset for it and for Hinata-chan I don't have any special request." He replied after some thinking. This is one thing she loves about their dynamic he isn't shy about communicating his needs even though their relationship is TPE with mostly CNC plays.

"Alright pup, now I want you to go to our playroom, take out pillows and blankets from the drawers and make the cage as comfortable as possible, wear your purple pup gear without the collar, get in the cage and wait for me on four paws with your collar on your snout. You can do that for me can't you pup hmm?" She proposed even while both knew she expects obedience from now on unless he safeword.

"Yes, Domina." He acknowledged standing up and making his way to the playroom. As she watched his tall figure disappear down the stairs anticipation filled her being she could feel her mind switching to Domme mindset with her caregiver side a lot more active. As she made her way to the kitchen to pick treats and aftercare needs she didn't forget to send a shadow clone to Hinata-chan their lovely Hokage need to be drowned in love and care. 


End file.
